


On the Other Line

by vampirepun



Series: Every Monsta X Pairing [20]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirepun/pseuds/vampirepun
Summary: Kihyun isn't expecting much when Jooheon calls from his studio, but he proves to be more helpful than he thought.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Every Monsta X Pairing [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972867
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	On the Other Line

**Author's Note:**

> I want to note that the final three fics in my attempt to write every MX pairing were planned out and/or started prior to Wonho's departure. He is explicitly mentioned in this fic. You may imagine OT7 or the current situation if you wish, I do not want to ruin anyone's interest or fun!

Kihyun was settled on his bed, scrolling aimlessly and singing quietly to himself when a phone notification popped up. It was a request for a video call from Jooheon, which he quickly swiped away in denial. He wasn’t in the mood to hold his phone at an appropriate and attractive angle to have a conversation. Jooheon understood the denied request and quickly tried again instead with a phone call, making Kihyun’s phone vibrate and play its generic ringtone. Jooheon phoning him meant the other five members either didn’t answer or didn’t entertain him enough. Kihyun sat up slightly, letting out an exasperated sigh before answering the call.

“Hello?” he said in a generally cheery tone, not knowing the reason for the call or if anyone else was listening.

“I’m bored,” Jooheon replied in a quiet and glum tone. Kihyun could practically picture his pout, leaning his cheek in his hand. Kihyun tried to keep his laugh in his mouth, letting out an amused hum as a cover up.

“I can tell. Are you on Vlive?” he asked, cautious of his tone and words just in case hundreds of thousands of fans were in the conversation as well, adding a bit of colour to a stream that was lulling. Jooheon hummed.

“No. Just in the studio,” he answered, and Kihyun felt himself relax, letting his voice come out naturally rather than a performance. There must not be anyone else in the studio with him if he was desperate enough to call the other members.

“I’m guessing no one else was able to entertain you?” Kihyun asked in a taunting way, and Jooheon let out a drawn out sigh, still unaware of how dramatic he sounded.

“No. They either didn’t answer or didn’t wanna talk.” That surprised Kihyun, making him raise an eyebrow.

“Really,” he questioned, and no response meant he was serious. “Who wouldn’t want to talk to you? Not even Minhyuk?”

“He’s at a gaming cafe with Changkyun,” Jooheon muttered, clearly upset that neither of them could satisfy his need for entertainment. Kihyun could picture Jooheon trying to talk to either of them, cut off by their bickering and screams over loss and victory in whatever they were playing.

“Hyungwon?” Kihyun tried next, curious as to how no one was speaking to Jooheon, or at least not enough to satisfy him.

“We talked for a little bit, but it sounded like he was dying so I let him go,” he explained, and Kihyun hummed in acknowledgement. Whether it was from his allergies, lack of sleep, sickness or all three, Hyungwon could really become a stuffy nosed zombie. It didn’t lead to engaging conversation from him, especially with how often he coughed or yawned or simply stared off.

“And the other two?” Kihyun finished, switching which hand held the phone up to his ear. He shuffled into a different position on his bed as Jooheon answered.

“No answer.” He could hear how upset that made Jooheon, his voice dry. Kihyun was baffled that both Hyunwoo and Hoseok didn’t answer their phones. Hyunwoo wasn’t much of a talker, but he always answered Jooheon, unable to resist his charms. The only explanation was that they were too busy preoccupied with each other to notice their phones.

“Well I hope you’re glad your last resort answered,” he said through a sardonic laugh, and Jooheon let out a long groan.

“Don’t think like that, you’re just the lowest in my contacts,” he explained through his whining. Kihyun rolled his eyes. That meant he was listed under the informal “Yoo Kihyun” or under some ridiculous nickname he didn’t want to know.

“I’m touched,” came his stale remark, hearing Jooheon’s shuffle on the other end. The noise didn’t hide his small fussy grunt in response, and Kihyun laughed. “What should I say?” he asked, prepared for this conversation to take up some time. He chewed his lip, staring up at the ceiling and making a long thoughtful noise as he gathered up a topic. “Well, I was looking for the shirt you borrowed from me in your room, and all I saw was the dust collecting over all your toys-”

“Collectables,” Jooheon corrected, voice muffled as he presumably rested his cheek on his hand, getting comfortable. The image of his soft cheek smushed into his lip made Kihyun’s heart swell.

“-and I found myself staring at all of them. You have them set up strangely. I would have put them in character order. But you have them all over the place.”

“They aren’t all over the place,” Jooheon argued, the energy in his voice shifting from fussy to frustrated. “One shelf is for the bigger models, one shelf is for the miniatures, and the rest are in film order!”

“How can you have them all in film order, they’ve all been in the same films now!” Kihyun grinned, enjoying the prodding that he knew was firing Jooheon up. Jooheon let out a frustrated cry and Kihyun had to pull the phone away from his ear.

“This isn’t what I wanted to do!” Jooheon cried out, sounding rougher than a simple teasing argument. Kihyun blinked, feeling a little stab of both rejection and curiosity in his chest.

“What did you want to do?” he asked, hearing more shuffling and a few huffed breaths on the other end. There was a long pause of silence between them, before Jooheon let out a soft noise, one that was more telling than the plea he was too ashamed to reveal.

“I need to… finish… take care of something.”

Kihyun thought he took the hint, but he wanted to make sure they were both on the same page. “Did you need… assistance with that?” he asked with an awkward grimace, chin wrinkling. He was more than thankful that he had rejected the video call, not knowing how he would react looking at Jooheon’s face in this situation. Another long pause before Jooheon sighed and said, “yes.” Embarrassed but firm consent. 

Kihyun sat back on his bed, reshifting himself in preparation. “So that’s why I was your last resort,” he added. Jooheon had never asked this of him before- he didn’t even know the others had done this for him.

Jooheon hummed in reply again, leaving room for Kihyun to voice his offence. “How could Hyunwoo and Changkyun help you?” he asked incredulously, and Jooheon let out an embarrassed noise.

“You can just say you won’t help without mocking,” he muttered, and Kihyun was caught off guard.

“Oh no, I don’t mind helping. I’m just shocked they can do anything with words alone.” That broke the barrier of discomfort between them, actually making Jooheon laugh. It was breathy, relieved, and held his anticipation underneath.

“They were good, trust me.” He heard Jooheon’s desk chair as he shifted, and Kihyun tried to imagine how effective they could be. Changkyun’s voice was probably his best suit, but Hyunwoo had trouble articulating even when it came to simple information. He pictured Hyunwoo either needing to pause to think or writing it all down, and he couldn’t help but grin with half-embarrassment, half-endearment.

Kihyun cleared his throat, preparing to begin. “Alright, do you just want me to listen or do you need me to guide you?”

“I- I don’t know…” Jooheon sounded nervous, and Kihyun tried to think about how he would tackle this.

“Well, are you touching yourself?” Kihyun asked.

“No, not yet,” Jooheon said quickly, likely not wanting to sound creepy.

“But you want to, don’t you?” Kihyun was shocked at how easy it was to ease into it, making his voice as silky as possible. Normally being forced to perform with any ounce of sensuality made him burst into uncomfortable laughter, but he found himself in a comfortable state. Jooheon made a soft noise, confirming he was holding back. “Through your clothes first, tease yourself.” From the way he heard Jooheon’s breath catch on the other line was more than enough to let Kihyun know he wanted to be guided. 

Jooheon moaned as he made first contact with himself, making Kihyun’s stomach flip. He tried to keep his own breath even, but his voice shook as he spoke. “Start light, touch the places you like. Where do you like to be touched?”

Jooheon must have had his earbuds in, as Kihyun could hear each pant that escaped his lips. “Neck… chest… thighs…,” he answered in a distracted voice. Kihyun paused to let him touch, and could imagine him touching himself, smoothing his hands from his jaw down his neck, pausing to decide whether to touch his chest over or under his shirt. Quickly, Kihyun imagined his own hands touching Jooheon’s body, making him gasp with the thrill of the surprise. How he would flush when he finally reached his thighs, rubbing higher and closer to his goal until he begged for it.

Kihyun sighed, focusing himself. “Yes, good. Are you hard yet?”

“Yeah,” Jooheon replied, and Kihyun stared up at the ceiling with a grin. He couldn’t help but feel triumphant that he was succeeding.

“Touch yourself now. How do you like it? Slow and teasing, or fast and desperate?”

“I… slow?” Jooheon answered, moaning again. Kihyun shifted himself, clenching his fists to keep still.

“Then go slow, but firm. Make yourself last, ache for it.” His heart was racing, afraid of saying something wrong, but Jooheon cursed at his words. There were a few moments of silence before his breath picked back up, panting heavily at Kihyun’s ear. He wondered how the hot breath would feel against his cheek and neck as he stroked Jooheon. He swallowed, hand betraying him and resting at his crotch.

“How would you like to fuck, Jooheon? Or be fucked?” Kihyun was embarrassed at his morbid curiosity, wondering if any of the members crossed beyond the phone line for Jooheon. “A hand, a mouth, a cock? What do you want?”

The pause felt like an eternity before Jooheon whimpered. “Mouth…” he said softly, a soft thud as the chair or some part of him hit his desk again. He moaned louder, bolder, and the hand on Kihyun’s crotch grabbed at himself.

“Think about a mouth on your cock, taking in every inch. Imagine one hand in their hair, pulling them closer, but they can take it. They let you fuck their mouth-” He was interrupted by Jooheon moaning, the end of it suppressed slightly, biting on his knuckles to keep quiet. “You like that Jooheon? You sound so hot, so desperate.”

Kihyun shivered as he rubbed at himself, listening to Jooheon react to the soft praise. “Do you like to be praised? You’re so good, honey.” He grinned when Jooheon gasped, the sound of the chair shifting as he tipped his head back. “Let me hear you, baby.”

“Fuck, Kihyun!” Jooheon cried out, and Kihyun suppressed his own moan by biting his lip. Heat swam through him at hearing his name, turning him on more. “I’m…”

“Are you gonna come, baby? Let me hear it, let me hear you break for me.” Kihyun’s voice was low, determined, craving to hear Jooheon lose it. His panting grew louder, his groan long and impatient. Kihyun’s hand stilled on his crotch, listening to Jooheon instead. He let out a loud cry before going silent, and Kihyun knew that he was finished. He didn’t say anything, allowing the moment to pass, knowing how jarring your priorities shift after you finish. He didn’t want to embarrass Jooheon for what they did.

“Shit…” Jooheon said softly, and Kihyun finally let out a soft breath of relief. He was still hard in his jeans, but he knew he could deal with that later.

“Are you okay? Was that okay?” Kihyun asked softly, pushing his sweaty bangs away from his forehead. He was shocked to know that audio alone was enough to turn him on.

“Y-yeah. Thanks,” Jooheon muttered. Kihyun opened his mouth to say something else but Jooheon cut back in. “See you later.” He said before hanging up, ending notification dinging softly. Kihyun blinked in confusion, suddenly embarrassed and a little hurt. He let his phone hit his bed and he sat there for a minute, not really sure what to do with himself. He hoped he didn’t just cause a rift between them. He sat with his worries for a few more breaths before finally getting out of bed, needing to do something to distract himself.

-

It was night time, so late it was basically morning before Kihyun saw Jooheon again. He had been at the studio late and gotten food out, slipping through the door after the sun had set. Kihyun had distracted himself enough to not think about anything from that afternoon. He was trying to sleep, meaning he was scrolling aimlessly through his phone when he heard a knock at his door. He allowed them to walk in, eyes straining to see who it was.

He was shocked to see Jooheon, who walked into his room and closed the door without a word. He was staring at him, and Kihyun’s heart raced, either from nerves or anticipation.

“How are you?” Kihyun asked casually. Jooheon didn’t reply, just walked closer and settled on the bed.

Kihyun was at a loss for words, not knowing what to do. He sat up slightly on the bed, putting his phone down.

“I wanted to thank you,” Jooheon said, and Kihyun smiled politely.

“Oh, yeah. Sure. No problem!” He grinned nervously, bordering on a grimace. Jooheon still managed to come closer, settling on his knees almost between Kihyun’s legs.

“I wanted to thank you properly,” Jooheon added, running a hand up Kihyun’s leg, too firm to be a joke. Kihyun stared at him with wide eyes, throat suddenly dry and forcing him to swallow hard.

“Y-you don’t have to…” He felt himself flushing, Jooheon’s hand stopping to rest gently on his hips.

“I want to. Do you want to?” Jooheon replied, voice just as soft as his gaze. He looked soft and comfortable in the darkness of his room. Kihyun’s heart beat so fast he was sure Jooheon could hear it.

“Yes- yes!” Kihyun stammered out, and quickly Jooheon went to work. Kihyun expected him to lean in to kiss his lips, but he merely closed the distance between them and pushed Kihyun’s sweater up. He sat up on his knees overtop of him, leaning down to lightly kiss the exposed inches between the hem of his sweater and his sweatpants. Kihyun let out a shocked gasp at such boldness, closing his eyes and taking in the first sexual contact he had felt in months. He guessed from where Jooheon lingered what was to come, and he moaned aloud remembering how full his lips were.

Jooheon pressed his hand to Kihyun’s crotch, similar to how he touched himself during the phone call. It was teasing at first, but it quickly became fast and firm with purpose, to get him hard. Kihyun tried to suppress his breathy gasps and whines, but he couldn’t stop them all from escaping. Jooheon slowly peeled his sweatpants down past his knees and looked up at him with dark eyes.

“Shit…” Kihyun couldn’t keep himself still, squirming from nerves and impatience as Jooheon settled into a position comfortable enough to stay in. He reached to pull Kihyun’s boxers down but he insisted himself, not wanting to make the moment too intense. He shifted his hips up and slid his underwear down without ceremony, and Jooheon licked his lips. Kihyun swallowed hard, looking at Jooheon expectantly.

“You ready?” Jooheon whispered, and Kihyun nodded. Jooheon looked up at him for proper consent.

“Yes, I- Oh my G-” Kihyun had lost the seconds between the question and Jooheon’s mouth on his cock. He didn’t tease, immediately taking him into his mouth with a soft hum. Kihyun squeezed his eyes shut, the sensation unfamiliar and overpowering. He felt his legs tense up and struggled to relax, looking down as his erection disappeared between Jooheon’s lips.

Jooheon was good, well experienced with his mouth and tongue. Kihyun tried to push the thoughts of him doing this to the other members out of his mind, instead insisting the experience was just one of his many talents. He hummed as he bobbed his head, either in thought or in the minor pleasure of sucking him off. Kihyun didn’t know what to do with his hands, both fisted in his sheets. He lifted a hesitant hand to Jooheon’s soft hair, stroking it softly before gripping it. Jooheon’s moan deepened, looking up at Kihyun briefly through his fluttering eyelashes. Kihyun cursed, testing the waters and pushing his hips up against his face.

Jooheon kept a grounded hand on Kihyun’s thigh, which tightened in determination as Kihyun grew more eager, moving his hips and tipping his head back. He hoped his high breathy moans sounded more attractive than desperate. He felt himself shaking, already getting close.

“Jooheon, shit- I…,” he trailed off when Jooheon managed to take him in deeper, slowing his speed and letting Kihyun’s cock slide heavily on his tongue. Kihyun thought he was going to pass out, biting his knuckle hard to keep from crying out. Jooheon knew he was close, the way Kihyun’s chest heaved as he panted, hand gripping his hair hard, hips twitching up into his mouth. Kihyun softly moaned Jooheon’s name and the low moan Jooheon gave in response made him finally break.

Kihyun knew the high noise he let out was embarrassing, still managing to escape despite biting down on his knuckle so hard he left a deep indent from his teeth. He collapsed down onto his pillows, panting softly. Jooheon pulled back, looking surprisingly composed. He didn’t look sticky or sweaty, not letting anything drip past his lips as he swallowed with a less than content expression. Embarrassment quickly interrupted the bliss of orgasm, deeply fluttering in his stomach.

Jooheon sat back up with a wink and a smile, and the embarrassment softened into shyness. “Th-thanks,” Kihyun said softly, his throat dry.

“No problem. It’s the least I could do after phoning you for that so abruptly,” Jooheon replied casually, voice only slightly raspy from what he’d just done. He smiled softly, and Kihyun wanted to kiss him. So he did. He leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, making Jooheon laugh. He sat up off the bed while Kihyun scrambled to pull his underwear and sweatpants back on, feeling sweaty and flustered.

“So… do you thank everyone who helps you that way?” Kihyun asked once dressed, and Jooheon lingered at the door.

“Pretty much,” Jooheon grinned, “Depends on how they helped.” Kihyun’s eyes widened after a few seconds of processing this, realizing Jooheon had pleasured him almost word for word how Kihyun had fantasized for him. He covered his mouth and started to laugh, and Jooheon’s cocky grin faltered, threatening to break with his laughter.

“Sleep well!” was his farewell before exiting, leaving Kihyun with his immature laughter in the same place where this had all started. His phone vibrated on his desk, and he reached over to check it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I've decided to challenge myself and write every single Monsta x pairing! Don't forget to kudos, comment and look out for my other oneshots! I'll get to your favourite pairing eventually!! Twitter: @vampchangkyun


End file.
